Under You
by Anika
Summary: I'm on a roll this week!! Well, here's a sad lil' songfic about Duo 'n Hilde. I thought this song fit their relationship perfectly, so here it is. Without any furthur ado.


Title: Under You  
Author: Anika, non_yaoi_avenger@gundamwing.org  
Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing or the song "Under You".  
Author's Notes: Well, hey everyone!! It's been a while since I've posted ne? Sorry about that. Well, here's a little ficcy that Maki wanted me to write. It's set about two months after the last episode, and Endless Waltz hasn't happened yet. I hope you all like it.  
  
  
Under You  
  
  
  
*After Libra*  
  
  
Duo ran into the hospital room on MO2, but to no avail. Hilde had been killed by Oz, just like all the other victims that were here. He sank to his knees beside the empty bed and covered his face with his hands.   
  
"Hilde! Why?" He cried, his voice shaking with despair. She had been so good to him, so brave. She was everything he had ever wanted. Why did she have to die?  
  
"It's all my fault," he muttered, his hands still clasped over his eyes. "If it weren't for me, she would still be alive." He fell to the ground and curled up by the frosken hospital cot, unable to deal with the harsh reality.  
  
IAlong the edges, colors blur at seem familiar  
While you read your magazine  
I was counting all the markers/I  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey, Hilde, can you hand me those needle-nosed pliers?" Duo asked, leaning out from behind the television. She grinned at him and handed him the appropriate tool. Her TV was on the fritz again, and there was no way that Duo was going to miss "Lifestyles of the Poor and Stupid," his favorite show.  
  
"Duo, maybe we should just call a repairman? You're going to make it even worse."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Babe," he looked over the top of the television and winked at her. "You don't need a repairman with me on the job!"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered. As soon as the words left her mouth, a loud explosion came from the set, and Duo was knocked backwards.  
  
"Oh my God, are you all right?" She raced towards him, trying to smother her giggles. He was singed and a slight shade of gray covered his face. His braid lay in disarray, and an imprint of head was embedded in the far wall.  
  
"Yup," he wheezed out, "Just fine."  
  
Hilde covered her mouth to stifle the laughter that was growing within her. Not being able to control herself, she erupted into a fit of snickers.  
  
"What's so funny?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
  
  
IAnd California seemed to draw you like a siren  
From a postcard, or a letter, in a frame of film melting/I  
  
  
  
*Present*  
  
  
Duo walked down the crowded streets of Colony L2. It had been two moths since Libra, since Hilde had... He shook his head, unable to face the truth even now. He stopped in the cafe where they had always eaten and ordered a cheeseburger. His eyes teared up slightly as the waitress asked,  
  
"So, where's your girlfriend? Haven't seen her around lately."  
  
"She-" he choked on the last words, afraid that if he said it, her fate would become a reality.  
  
IBut under you, I hear your breath move in, out slowly  
Under you, let go completely feeling you take over me/I  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
Duo held the fragile girl in his arms as he carried her out of the damaged Taurus. The disk she had brought from Libra was covered in her blood and the case was cracked were she had fallen on it.   
  
"Duo? Is that you?" She mumbled in her semi-conscience state. He brushed her bangs out of her stained face and kissed her softly on her cheek.  
  
"Shh, Hilde, I'm here," he whispered to her, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok?"  
  
She snuggled farther into his arms and then lost consciousness. He hurried her into the medical wing of MO2, and watched in despair as they put her on a gurney, knowing there was nothing he could do for her.  
  
IA Hollywood flat where we'd laugh about our fortunes  
Well we held jobs in this bar down at 3rd and San Vicente  
And Ramen noodles at 4:30 in the morning  
When we barely could survive, I was never more alive./I  
  
*Present*  
  
  
Walking back to the small apartment that they had shared, Duo paused outside the door. "Why am I doing this to myself?" He thought, as he turned the doorknob. He half expected her to be sitting on the couch, and to turn around and tell him the whole thing was a joke. That seemed like something she would do.  
  
To his dismay, the apartment was empty. The smell of incense faintly filled the room, he noticed, as he explored his old home.   
  
He sunk down on the sofa and turned the TV on, but he couldn't get the image of her face out of his mind. He sighed in misery and got up off the couch. Walking over to the window, something unusual caught his eye.  
  
IUnder you, I feel your blood flow out slowly  
Under you, let go completely feeling you take over me/I  
  
A woman was walking down the street with her little boy. Granted, nothing was really unusual about this except for the fact that the woman looked strikingly similar to Hilde. Duo did a double take before he realized it wasn't her.   
  
"What was I excepting?" he muttered as he turned away from the window. "She's gone; I need to let her go."  
  
IYou moved in slow degrees  
A sudden memory  
You're a Leonard Cohen song/I  
  
Duo felt a lone tear fall down his cheek as he turned away from the mother and her son. "That could've been us," he thought forlornly. Through his despair, he faintly heard a car door slam outside of the apartment building. That in itself was odd, since there were no automobiles on the colonies besides the run down taxi cabs. He looked out the window in curiosity and heard a voice tell the taxi cab driver,  
  
"Thank you. Here's the money."  
  
Blinking, Duo watched in amazement as the figure walked towards the apartment. "It can't be," he muttered, backing away from the window. "There's no way..."  
  
IBut every now and then I'd swear I see you standing on a  
sidewalk, in a  
Restaurant, from a taxi cab passing/I  
  
"HILDE!!!" he yelled, and tore out of the apartment. Running down the steps, he met the hooded figure on the landing. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Duo! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
"Looking for you!" he said joyfully, "I thought you where killed on MO2 with everyone else when OZ attacked! Oh, Hilde, You're alive!"  
  
He threw his arms around her as she did the same simultaneously. He twirled her around happily and then stopped to brush her hair out of her face.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again," he murmured gently.   
  
"Why?" she asked him, "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"  
He laughed, and she snuggled closer to him, tightening her grip on his waist.  
  
"I missed you," she said, trying to hold the tears back that were threatening to fall.   
  
"I missed you, too," Duo whispered back, breathing in the scent of her hair. He lifted her face to his and kissed her gently on her waiting lips.  
  
"Welcome home," he sighed as he led her into their small apartment. For once, he thought, my life is complete. No more death, no more dying. Just me, and her, and our future.  
  
IUnder you I feel you moving in/out slowly  
Under you let go completely feeling you take over me  
  
Take over me./I  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
